


Deja Vu

by cxpidsarrows



Series: Rina week 2020 [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Endgame Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, F/M, Fluff, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxpidsarrows/pseuds/cxpidsarrows
Summary: In which gina porter goes to her junior year homecoming with certain expectations but lipstick stains, deja vu and curly auburn hair change the course of her night
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741630
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this is a small one-shot for day one of rina week!! I will be posting a lot this week so, hopefully, I make my rina nation proud and help to make us be seen more on this app! 
> 
> also, a special thanks to Sarah and Roe for always being there when I doubt myself and my writing, if it weren't for them I would probably have given up already! so I love you both!!
> 
> finally!! my last note is for you all to enjoy <33

Gina's silver heels clicked against the hard gym floor as she made her way into the homecoming dance, a bright smile flashed across her face at the sight of the silver and red streamers that filled the room, there were various tables, balloons, and decorations that scattered the place. Gina quickly made her way to the photographer to let them take a picture of her before walking away to watch as people danced on the dance floor, Gina laughed, noticing how some random guy embarrassed himself in front of his crush

_Tonights going to be amazing_ she thought 

She was ready to have an amazing night. The thought of this year’s homecoming filled her with so much excitement, unlike last year where she had a “master” plan, a temporary home, and a fake date. this year’s homecoming, Gina porter had almost everything she longed for and she was going to homecoming plan free, living with her greatest friend and with a boyfriend of 2 months that was planning to meet her here, Seth Adams joined east high earlier this year, he was into musical theatre, football, and by some miracle (according to Gina) the one girl that caught his eye when he got here was Gina. and after everything that happened last year with _Ricky Bowen_ she was just glad that Seth actually reciprocated her feelings, don't get her wrong. She liked Seth a lot..a lot, but after everything with Ricky, she made a promise to herself that she had to make sure they wanted her before she let herself want them. _Just in case they decide to get back together with their ex._ It was a promise she rarely followed considering there was still a sliver of hope inside her that Ricky wanted her back, okay not a sliver, there was a huge part of her that hoped that Ricky wanted her back, maybe it was the way he looked at her or the way he held her whenever she was sad or the way that when Nini left for YAC he insisted that she was the one person that actually helped him move on and “find himself” again… but-- it didn’t matter, none of it did, last year was in the past, what happened just a year ago in Ricky’s car was a distant memory to Gina and all she was going to focus on was the present.

“Gina!” She turned to see Carlos, “You’re here! Oh my god! You look stunning”

“Speak for yourself!” Gina laughed.

“Where’s Seth?” He asked, “Didn’t he bring you here?”

“No-no” Gina shook her head “he’s meeting me here, I came with Ashlyn... But I’m almost certain she left me for nini”

“Oh aww! new couples are like that, I mean you would know,” Carlos said,” anyways! Let’s go sit, Seb and EJ aren’t here, but I’m sure you know that since you live with him”

“Yeah, EJ didn’t want to come since he already graduated but why didn’t Seb come?? His cow giving birth again?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” he laughed. “But no, who cares! Ricky, Red, and Kourt are at the table. We should go sit with them!”

Gina looked towards the table, the auburn curls were the first thing to catch her eyes, then the honey-brown eyes that looked towards her as a goofy yet adorable grin formed on his face.

“Gina!!” he screamed, Gina flashed him a quick smile walking towards him, Carlos not far behind her. “Hey!” he said bringing her in for a quick hug 

“Hey” she smiled, letting him wrap his arms around her tightly, a year ago she would’ve melted just at his touch, but thankfully Gina has now developed more of an immunity to the sickness that was Ricky Bowen, Gina pulled away after a few seconds, greeting her other two friends. 

“Where's Seth, Gi?” Kourt asked.

“He's on his way, I'm sure” she brushed off the question before giving them a big smile “Come dance with me while he gets here! look nini and Ashlyn are dancing” 

Gina looked towards the pair and smiled signaling for Kourtney to follow before getting stopped by a pair of arms 

“Gi,” Ricky stopped her, “before the night ends—dance with me?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Of course, I’ll come looking for you.” 

“I’ll be right where you left me,” he smiled. 

Gina was then pulled away by Kourtney before she could answer but that didn’t stop the fluttering butterflies that lingered in her stomach. She knew that was bad, and that she shouldn’t feel this way so she told herself that she’d try to avoid that dance as much as she possibly could, and that resulted in her tiring out Kourtney, Nini, Carlos, Ashlyn, and even Red. She was hoping for Seth to walk in through the doors but to her dismay, it seemed like he’d be later then she thought.

“Gina please,” Red complained. “I’m so tired, I’ve been tap dancing for so long’” 

“Just until Seth gets here!” Gina insisted, “Please, Red, you’re my only hope!” 

“Hope for what?” He stopped, raising an eyebrow before coming to the realization, “Are you avoiding Ricky cause you still like him?” 

“Still—“ Gina stopped, “how’d you know—“ 

“Gina, anyone with eyes can see that you like him. No matter how hard you try to hide it.” 

Gina frowned, her face dropping, “Even more reason to avoid him, especially tonight.” Flashes of last year’s homecoming came to her mind— not the bad parts, after, in the car… the moment that changed everything for Gina… _so much for staying in the present._

“Gina you should talk to him, he’s not the same kid from last year. You two aren’t the same strangers as before and—” 

“Hey,” Gina was startled as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. 

“Seth!” Gina jumped before turning to him, she felt guilt run through her as she thought of how she was just talking about her feelings about another boy before he got here. Red excused himself, leaving Gina to fend for herself.

“Hey, how are you?”

“Good, I’m sorry for being so late... My mom kept me back for something, but—“ he smiled, raising a hand “I got you punch, so I feel like I’m automatically the best boyfriend in the world” 

Gina grinned, receiving the cup, her smile fell when she realized that, from what she knew, he really was a great boyfriend— but Gina wasn’t being a good girlfriend not only because she had these feelings, but because she was hiding them from him “Seth, I have to tell you something, and you might get mad at me which is valid but if we’re going to continue I feel like you need to know that I—“ 

“Seth!” Gina was interrupted by the sound of a girl who walked towards them, she held onto a suit blazer as she made her way towards them, “You almost forgot this in my car!” 

Gina raised an eyebrow, every ounce of guilt in her fading away as she stared at the petite blonde, “Why was that in her car?” 

The girl stayed silent, looking up at Seth with wide eyes, “Gina…” 

Gina rolled her eyes, she stared at Seth and noticed his lips were slightly stained and made the conclusion easily. _Of course,_ she thought, _of course, he’s cheating on me._ Gina stormed off towards the exit as Seth ran after her. 

“Gina—it's not what you think!” He said, “Okay fine it is—but it was just kissing and-” 

Before he could finish, Gina whipped around, she was angry, sad, and frustrated. Not because of how much she liked Seth, but because she felt disrespected and used, and Gina Porter let a lot of things pass but not this—definitely not this.

Gina grabbed the drink in her hand and splashed it across his face, “Fuck off you douche— we’re done!” 

Without a word, she walked out of the gym, leaving everyone who was inside shocked, including Ricky, who in seconds chased after her. “Gi,” he said, walking out as he watched her grab on to her coat. “Gi, what happened?” 

“It doesn't matter,” she sniffed, trying to push away the tears that were threatening to spill out. Gina felt awful. She was embarrassed and livid as hell. 

“It obviously does.” He frowned, stopping in front of her. He held her cheek lightly and wiped away her tears.

Gina looked down, not having the strength to look him in the eye. She let him hug her as more tears streamed down her face. She felt his hand caress her back before he pulled away. 

“He cheated on me,” she whispered. “God, I sound pathetic.” 

Gina pulled away, holding her face in her hands. She hated this. She felt so stupid, so pathetic, it was embarrassing. So unbelievably embarrassing. 

“No you don’t,” Ricky frowned. “You don’t sound pathetic, and he’s... he’s going to regret ever making you feel this way.” 

Ricky began to walk towards the gym, but Gina stepped in front of him “No-no,” she held his arms. “Don’t try anything Bowen, Mike doesn’t need you coming home with a black eye, and I don’t need to be the reason that you do.” 

“Who said I’d be the one getting the black eye?” 

“I love you,” Gina laughed. “But we both know that if anyone was gonna end up hurt in that fight, it would be you.” 

Ricky laughed along with her, “Well damn I would’ve risked it for you.” 

“As much as I appreciate you risking looking like a raccoon for me, I can fight my own battles, and honestly— I could care less about fighting him right now. It hurts, it does. But I don’t know, I just want to go home.” 

“I’ll take you.” 

“Ricky you don’t have to” 

“I know I don’t ballerina,” he smiled. “But I want to.” 

Gina felt the same butterflies bubble up inside her and cursed herself for thinking of him again. _You don’t ever learn do you, Gina Porter?_

“Yeah, Ricky…that’d be great.” 

After a while of random conversation and screaming out Avril Lavigne lyrics, Ricky parked in front of Ashlyn and Gina's driveway. They both sat there a while as a sudden thought crossed Gina's mind. “Is it just me that has the strangest feeling of deja vu?” She asked, “Literally, last year Kourtney and Nini didn’t come. This year EJ and Seb didn't come. Last year Seb was late, this year Seth was late. Last year--”

“You threw your drink at EJ and this year you threw a drink at Seth,” he finished for her. “And I drove you home both times.”

“Exactly!” She said, “Apparently our history is just destined to repeat itself.” 

“I guess that's why we didn't get to dance,” Gina looked up to him watching as he frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair. “I wanted to, I did, but it just would've been way too hard for me and I was with Seth and I felt guilty for feeling that way and it's all just so complicated-”

“Feeling what way?” Ricky muttered, he looked into her eyes, his gaze never wavering, “Why did you feel guilty?”

“It doesn't matter,” Gina looked away as she felt heat rush up her cheeks, “because before I could even say something to him, I found out he cheated on me.”

“He is going to regret it.”

“Ricky, you can't fight him,” Gina threw her head back. “You're not the fighting type, plus--”

“I don't mean like that, although I'm insulted by the lack of faith… what I mean is he's going to regret losing you.” Gina turned to look at him, a ghost of a smile graced his face “Every day he is going to wake up, wishing he could text you. Wishing he could talk to you like before. He is going to want more than just a friendship with you... Because it's not enough. He is going to need and want more. But no matter how much he longs for you, and for what you could've had... It won't matter, because of the decision he made. Because it’s his own fault that he lost the best thing he could have had. Trust me, Gina, he is going to beat himself every day because of it. It's going to be what he regrets most in the world.”

“Ricky” Gina scoffed “I don't think... What I mean is, I don't think he cares that much about me. We were only dating for a little while. And he cheated on me...”

“If he doesn't care about you he’s an idiot,” Ricky said. Gina smiled at him, shaking her head, almost like she didn't believe the words he was saying. Which caused Ricky to hold on to the hand that rested in her lap, “I'm not kidding. Do you even know how loved you are?”

“Well--”

“Gina, you are so unbelievably loved. Ever since you got here. Everyone, and I mean everyone, loves you. Ej, Ashlyn, Nini, Kourt, Red, me--”

Gina froze, staring up at him once more. She'd heard him say he loved her so many times, but for some reason.. When he said that it felt like he meant something else. She wanted to ask him, to use every hint or what she felt were hints and just admit to him, she still liked him-- loved him even...but Gina had already made it clear what she felt for him, she was always the one talking the bold moves. Telling him how she feels, kissing his cheek, etc. It was always her, and she was always the one getting hurt. Gina was tired of it.

Gina broke out of her thoughts as she saw the light on the Caswells porch flash, she rolled her eyes knowing it was EJ trying to tell her to get inside. 

“That's EJ,” she whispered. “I think I should probably--”

“Yeah...” He chuckled, “You still owe me a dance though.”

Gina smiled, “I promise I’ll dance with you one day.”

“I'm going to hold you to that,” he smiled. 

Gina took her seatbelt off turning towards him, she thought of last year and remembered how last year's homecoming ended, it made the whole night better, _so would it hurt to?_ “Since everything is already going like last year,” she smiled, “why not?” 

Gina leaned forward, intending to kiss his cheek, but Ricky had other plans. He turned his head, causing Gina to press her lips against his. She was moved to pull away, embarrassed, thinking it was her fault. But Ricky's hand quickly reached up to capture her cheek. Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss and held his hand in her hair, her senses went on edge as his unfamiliar touch became more than familiar, ingrained in her brains. Kissing each other was an automatic and natural instinct.

Once they both pulled away, Gina breathed in harshly, she’d been so wrapped up in the moment, she hadn’t even noticed how out of breath she’d become.

“That’s not how it went,” Gina gasped.

“It’s how it should’ve gone,” Ricky said, sounding awestruck. 

Gina smiled at him in disbelief, before realizing that the porch light was flashing again “I- um- I really do have to go, Ricky.” 

“Yeah- yeah,” he nodded trying to hide his growing smile, but ultimately failing. “Bye, Gina.” 

“Bye, Ricky,” she grinned before getting out of the car. Gina walked towards her door, stopping in front of it and laid her hand on the doorknob before turning to see Ricky still in his car, making sure she safely made her way into the house. With a smile, he waved and Gina mirrored his action before opening the door, she slammed it behind her before laying against it with a heavy sigh.

“So, was homecoming as amazing as you hoped it would be?” EJ asked, watching as she laid her head against the door, her fingers lightly touching her lips. 

“Better.” 

  
  



End file.
